denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Pentagon
Pentagon (펜타곤, Pentagon / ペンタゴン, Pentagon / 五角形, 五角形, Wǔjiǎoxíng) is an organization in Denma. Summary In Savoy Gaal (2), Gaal refers to them as blood brothers. They're really doubled down and wasted a lot of money going after Dike. This is the self-proclaimed Savoy dream team, consists of 5 Savoys. But they was already disbanded before Savoy Gaal. It first appeared in (3). They kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture Dike where planet Urano. Denma thinks if he take one Pentagon out, the rest 4 will also surface. He will get them one at a time. Their symbol is a star and a number in it. Gaal is 3. Equivalent Mass Exchange will hit jackpot if it gets developed. This is exactly the power that they chased after day and night. They aren't an ordinary Savoy gang. 3 of its members are Quanx. History 1 month ago In Savoy Gaal (3), Denma thinks them. Denma thinks they kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture Dike where planet Urano. After grabbing Gaal, Denma gets 5 days for the Yahwah with them as a motive. And Denma releases Gaal because he tries to hit the rest members of the Pentagon with bait as Gaal. Gaal guess that Edel with the ability to dimention manipulator might have been quite tricky to deal with even with all Pentagon members present. When Gaal was on planet Urano. Pentagon was currently in the hyper-acceleration chamber for a hyper-speed train. In here, the passing train creates a sudden drop in air pressure and sucks everything nearby. Gaal asks his friend to put all of his pre-Carlburn records in his drive. Gaal says Denma to he no longer in touch with any of his Pentagon brothers. But he will hand over all the intel he have from his Pentagon days. Denma Introduces that he's Dike and he says, he may be trapped in a child's body for the time being, but he'll never forget that Gaal sold Guyrin over to El through the slave market. Then Gaal says that they didn't take Dike's girl, he mean, lady. Guyrin came to them and Gaal don't know why, but she asked them to sell herself to El through the slave market. Gaal said that he can speak to Dike because they've been disbanded. Then they suspected for Guyrin's ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. And then Dike can find the related records in their files Gaal has handed over to him. Denma sees their information received from Gaal, and he knows that, Guyrin isn't kidnapped but she has led herself deeds to El. Guyrin says to someone that she doesn't trust Dike and she needs El's protection. In (15) and 14. A.E. (3), Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching them. Yahwah listens to Denma's word. And Yahwah asks Uriel to pull any information on them. Uriel shows last year's scouting list. They're 3 of the 5 are Quanx, and they're all wearing masks. Because they didn't want each other to know who they're, so they may be on the same side but they haven't seen each other's face. And Uriel says got one last year, and another one recently, but didn't get their leader, Eldgon, yet. Then Uriel shows the 2 has captured. Yahwah is surprises to see their faces. Edrei says to Jet that Dr. Yahwah withdrew his punishments. And Edrei tells Denma got Yahwah's permission to take revenge on some Savoys, and he said that they sold Denma's girlfriend to a slave market or something so they happened to catch one of them this time and Denma said he'll use him as a bait to get the other 4. Then he tells the name of their group is Pentagon. At this point, Jet makes a meaningful look. In God's Lover (1), Yahwah says Jet and Golden hair can be quite useful because Savoy Quanx that capture Quanx Pentagon. Jet thinks the 2 members of Pentagon that aren't Quanx, it seems like the guy who Dike captured is Gaal, the cool guy of Carlburn. Then Jet thinks this is exactly why he told that old man they keep every member strictly Quanx, and he wonder how much that big-mouth blabbered on to Dike. Jet angry so he breaks the cup. And Jet thinks even the Quanx members don't know each other, so Gaal can't say anything about them. Jet thinks they could temporarily work as a team because they all had that one thing in common, the secret that they all had to keep from anyone around them, for their own protection, all 3 of them are Hyper-Quanx, with 2 or more powers. Jet uses restoration Quanx ability to restores the cup, and Golden hair uses enhanced strength to pulls out the necks of Ballack and his green friends. Yahwah says to the golden hair, Eunguy that Randolph, Eunguy's Pentagon codename certainly suits him better than Eunguy. Yahwah threatens others to reveal that he was Savoy. And Yahwah says one of those 2,500 Quanx also used to be one of him Pentagons, he takes it he 2 aren't friends anymore. Jet enters his room, but there's Yahwah with a muscular body that sprays HANK on the window. Jet is surprises to see his Pentagon codename on the window. Yahwah says in Jet's case, his real name suits him better, and for his old Pentagon buddy in here, his codename suits him better. And Yahwah asks how Jet did Quanx end up as enemies from being friends, and they'll kill each other if he ever identify himself. At this time, a blackout occurs. Jet thinks how deep does Silverquick know about Pentagon, and he doubts whether the person in here is Eldgon or Randolph. Then, when the electricity came back, Yahwah laughs that Randolph has doing well, and Jet is surprises. Jet thinks Randolph doesn't have that sort of ability, and if he had one, he didn't need to go head against those cyborgs in the desert. Jet wonders who's the Ephraimite Quanx that Dike mentioned. At this point, he recalls what Yahwah said. Yahwah said that he gave Jet all the hints there're, he has all the pieces of the puzzle, and he might just spill the beans to his friend first before he get to him. Also Yahwah said that he'll decide when and to whom to expose the secret based on Jet's attitude, same goes for his buddy. Jet feels stuffy so he orders Bon to get ready to go out, and he leaves the room. Jet walks through the corridor, and he resolves Randolph will kill him if he doesn't kill him first so he need to find him first. At the same time, Jet runs through Randolph (Eunguy), who walks in the hallway. Jet wonders what would Randolph actually look like. In 16. A.E. (1-1), Jet recalls Yahwah's word. Yahwah said, when he reveal it depends on how obedient he's to him, like Randolph did. Jet thinks he has to capture Randolph before anyone else does, and he's tight up with Ephraimite. Eventually, Eunguy approaches Arcel. Arcel cries and says, he isn't someone who tortures kids, but he's doing this to him, so he'll get away from him because it hurts. Ivory hair watches this. Arcel uses his ability. When Jet is washing his hand in the toilet, he sees the temporarily blackout and he's curious. Eunguy says to Arcel that he's sorry. This scene is recorded. Ivory hair says to Jet that the Ringed baldhead told him to tell him this first that he thinks he has found the Ephraimite Quanx and he heard someone screaming so he went ahead to see what was going on and he confirmed it from the video. Ivory hair shows the video. In the video, Eunguy pinching Arcel everywhere. Jet wonders this guy is really Randolph and asks is pinching the only thing he's doing. Ivory hair answers this guy's strength is inhuman so this couldn't get any more brutal. Jet asks how does the ivory hair know the guy is got inhuman strength. Ivory hair answers the guy who pulled the heads of the guys who got into a fight with him a few days ago, and it seems like he can't stand anyone standing behind him. Jet is surprised to hear this. In (1-3), A Catnap (171) - Ch.493, Yahwah sees Jet and Ivory hair's conversation, and says he's finds out already but he can't let he does that because he likes Randolph. At this time, Yahwah thinks of an idea, so she calls Eunguy and says he was going to thank Randolph anyway and gives him a small gift for what he has done. Jet thinks if the clue is real he has to be Randolph and how could dog does such a thing and what's the dog up to, and he has to take care what's urgent first, before he reveals everything, he has to find a way. Jet goes to his room, but in it, Eunguy was in advance and sees the word HANK on the window. Yahwah anticipates and says the reunion of two comrades who didn't even know each other, but for some reason, Jet and Randolph are very hostile to each other. Jet says he came to the wrong room. Randolph angry and says Junk·Hank is a terrible liar. Jet also angry and says let's get straight into business, and he calls Randolph to little rat. Yahwah says Jet and Randolph can fight. Yahwah says Randolph can crush a skull barehanded, and Jet have the strongest endurance trained with gravity. Yahwah eagerly look forward to Quanx scums can fight till death. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (3), Eunguy beats Jet. Eunguy says with Hank's ability to put things back together, and he'll give him a broken arm. Eunguy tramples on Jet's an arm, and he strangles and asks where's his money he stole from him. Randolph says he bet Hank wasted it all on woman. Jet says Dike from planet Urano is in the Silverquick and he went through a Neuro-scanning so he's hiding in someone else's body with a fake name, so Randolph will never find him on his own. Jet says, Randolph have to turn Dike over to El so he can be done with his slave contract. Jet says El wants Dike fully intact anyway, and he provokes Randolph to kill himself. Eunguy punches Jet. Jet says El has all of their secret funds, and he has to turn Dike over to him too full intact, so he's looking for his body just like Randolph. Eunguy says what Hank just said better be true, otherwise, he promise him so he'll die in ways he can't even imagine. Eunguy asks what's Hank's plan because seeing as they both need Dike. Jet answers Randolph need Dike more than he does, and he can live without that pocket change, and he has lost more while gambling, but he's El's slave. At this time, Eunguy breaks Jet's arm, and says that money is important but he has gambled it, so he'll get him that money from El. Eunguy plans that, Hank will help him find Dike intact then they can both go to El together, and he get to get rid of his mark, and he get to bring his money back. Jet says Randolph don't get to order him around, and he's the desperate one here. Eunguy puts his foot on Jet's waist and threatens, if he step on his private area, he bet him won't get so lucky with the ladies. Jet says he won't let bud down, and he asks Randolph can help him up. Jet says but just to be clear, this is only temporary, so just until they get what they're after, and he can't stress this enough, and he's not going to be Randolph's henchman. Eunguy says he decide whether Hank live or die, and he'll kill him if he so much as try anything stupid. At this moment, Adam beats them. Eunguy and Jet wakes up from a sickbay. Jet thinks he didn't see this coming at all, and teaming up with Randolph is actually better this way, and if they somehow manage to escape, he won't touch him at least until they get the money back from El, so he can be the newest recruit to the Apple because everyone will welcome a Hyper like him so he'll bait him with Dike and escape. Jet thinks he's probably planning to use the Apple's will to escape against them, and he's trying to sort them out, and he plans it's time to let the other members know. Yahwah thinks Dike/Denma with El behind his back and them who has to turn him over to him, and they're matches who'll set the fuse on the time bomb, and the church would never guess he'd go to this length for his escape. Yahwah plans to the battle between Gosan and El and it's the galactic war of the universe eight. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (1), Jet calls Denma. Jet suggests that he introduces a new member in Apple. Jet shows Eunguy in hologram, and says he heard that there're three spots available at the old man's place so all the Apple members seem to be on board with this. But Denma is against it because it's too sudden, and it's not like there's any special reason to let him in, and once Apple let someone into their organization, they can't kick them out, and besides, Yahwah won't let them have any more recruits, so they need to be a bit more careful when they recruit a new guy. Jet thinks he didn't see this coming, and Dike get so cautious, so it's not like him. Jet says Denma is against it but the majority is in favor anyway, and he says goodbye and hangs up. Denma thinks it's weird to everyone in Apple was on board with this, so he asks them. Ringed Baldhead says he has never heard of any new member. The other Apple members include Eyebrow hair, Amethystine eyes are also say that they never heard of any new recruits. Denma doubts why would he lie to him just to recruit a total stranger to Apple. Jet thinks maybe he's too hasty, and Dike was the biggest stumbling block to recruiting Randolph, so he tried to get him on board first, but he didn't expect him to say no, so he couldn't think about persuading him. Jet thinks that puppy is up to something and now Randolph shows up, so things got out of hand so suddenly. At this time, Ringed Baldhead, Guido calls Jet. Guido says Denma just called, and he asks what's this about a new member and what does he mean everyone is on board with it because no one else had heard about this including him. Jet says they're using sign language, so he thinks there must've been some misunderstanding. Jet says he didn't mean Apple members had agreed to it, and what he meant to say was that he was gonna ask Guido for his consent. Guido asks who's it. Ibon (Ivon) thinks he's out of options the fridge, and there aren't any Quanxs left who's up for the task, and all he has got left is the list of Savoys and some worthless pipsqueaks they usually catch, so they're out of the question. At this time, Ibon thinks maybe them, the Quanxs who can overpower other Quanxs, and the most notorious Savoy Quanxs of Urano can open the Kuan's Fridge. Ibon thinks he heard they all scattered away and some of them even went missing. Ibon finds his list, and finds there's one, there old leader, Eldgon. Characters *Gaal *Hank (Jet): He first appeared in Savoy Gaal (3). He's wearing a mask, and he's Quanx. His identity is Jet. And he's Hyper-Quanx. His Pentagon codename is Hank. *Red hair: His silhouette is first appeared in Savoy Gaal (3). And he appeared in (37). He last appeared in God's Lover (2). He doesn't use masks like Gaal, because he isn't Quanx. Here's a fan art. May 6, 2014 - Source *Randolph (Eunguy): He first appeared in Savoy Gaal (3). He's wearing masks, and he's Quanx. His identity is Eunguy. And he's Hyper-Quanx. His Pentagon codename is Randolph. *Eldgon Appearances in other media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, the mobile game for the Android and iOS, Gaal, Jet, Randolph, and Eldgon are playable characters. Red hair is an extra, so he doesn't appear in the game. Trivia *The word Pentagon means "the shape with five sides" in English. Their symbol is a star and angles are 5. Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:Savoys